I blame the alcohol
by Wingedgirl18
Summary: Kurt lied. something did happen the night of Rachael's party and now he's paying the price. unfortunately Blaine doesn't remember that night and Kurt is forced to watch him date his supposed best friend MPREG


**So I was wondering what could have happened if something had happened after the Rachael's party and this popped into my head. I hope you like it.**

I remember the night like it was yesterday, which is actually surprising considering how drunk I was. After playing spin the bottle, at Rachael's party, when she pulled Blaine on the stage to sing that stupid duet I started drinking. One quickly turned to two and by the time Finn had gotten Blaine and me home I had no idea what I was doing. The next morning I discovered I had all my memories intact. The kisses, the touches, the way we fit together, I remembered it all, however I soon realized that Blaine didn't.

"That's it Kurt, you have been like this all week I'm taking you to the hospital" my father Burt said. I stood up slowly from the bathroom floor, flushed the toilet and began to brush my teeth. After washing my face and leaving the room, dad passed me my jacket and led me to his car.

Not long after arriving at the hospital a nurse did my vitals and took some blood. While sitting in the waiting room I pulled out my phone and saw texts from Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and most of the New Directions saying to get well soon. Sighing, I put my phone back in my pocket. The one person I wanted to text me was refusing to talk to me.

Blaine and I haven't spoken in nearly three weeks and it's killing me. I have tried to apologize, I know what I said was extremely out of line, but now he won't even look at me. I'm completely isolated by him in Warblers practice and then he spends all his time either doing homework or on the phone with Rachael.

Blaine and I have been best friends since November when I was still at McKinley and was being bullied every day, eventhough I have been in love with him for most of that time, I'd much rather have him in my life as a best friend than tell him and risk scaring him away. Unfortunately thanks to my big, unsupportive, selfish mouth I may have done that already. I know I should have supported him when he told me he thought he might be bi but I was confused since Blaine had always been comfortable with the fact he was gay. Not to mention the fact I was hurt that the guy I had feelings for would choose Rachael over me again.

A doctor called my name and dad and I went into his office. "Now Kurt, we may have found the problem. We just need to do one more test to make sure is that okay?" he asked. I nodded slowly and he indicated the machine the other side of the office. "Okay I'm going to do an ultrasound so can you please lie on the bed there and pull up your shirt." He asked. Standing I removed my coat and hoodie before lying down.

The doctor squeezed some cold gel onto my stomach and moved a probe thing over it. I couldn't tell what was going on the screen but by the look on my dad's face he knew exactly what he was looking at and he wasn't happy about it. "Dad what is it? What's wrong?" Dr Wu (I was finally able to read his badge) handed me some tissue and I wiped my stomach before pulling down my t-shirt.

"Kurt, have you heard of the carrier gene?" he asked, I nodded confused. "Well the blood tests told us the gene was active in you. They also showed us that you were pregnant. I did the ultrasound to double check and also to gage how far you are." I nodded too shocked to speak. "You appear to be about be around four weeks into you pregnancy and everything looks to be good. Have you any questions?"

"How safe is a male pregnancy?" my dad asked.

"All male pregnancies are classed as high risk, simply because a typical male body isn't designed to carry a baby. A carrier's body is designed to of cause and nothing has gone wrong so far but we do like to keep a closer eye just in case. The activation of this gene is only around two hundred years old so we are still learning about it." Dr Wu explained. Five minutes later we left the office, Dr Wu gave me a prescription for prenatal vitamins and some leaflets on male pregnancies.

Dad and I didn't speak in the car. When we got home I started to go to my room to digest everything the doctor had told me, when dad called me into the living room.

"Kurt I am going to ask you something and I would appreciate it if you were honest with me" he said, his tone telling me he was in no mood to muck around. I nodded "Of course dad" I replied. "The day I found Blaine in your bed you told me nothing had happened. Is that still the case?" I froze. I don't know what I was expecting but I don't think it was this.

"Kurtis" oh no he never calls me that. "No dad. It's not"

"Right, so what really happened then?"

"Rachael span Blaine in a game of spin the bottle and they kissed for ages. That hurt because I've had feelings for Blaine since we met, so when they decided to sing don't you want me to each other I decided to start drinking. When we got back stuff happened. A week later Blaine's telling me he's bi and likes Rachael and we had this huge fight and we haven't spoken since." I rushed out. I know it's weird I just told my dad all that I mean teenagers are meant to hide everything from our parents. The thing is until a year ago dad is all I had since I was eight so if he asks outright I don't lie to him. In fact the morning after the party was the first outright lie I have told my father ever.

"I am really sorry dad" I said

"I know bud" He said and hugged me for minute before pulling away again. "That doesn't mean I'm not going to punish you. I would take your phone but we need to communicate while you're at Dalton so you are to stay in your dorm or the cafeteria when not in lessons for the next two weeks." I agreed and hugged him before heading upstairs. Sitting on my bed I finially looked at the pile of leaflets that were still in my hand.

Pregnant. I was pregnant at seventeen years old. I know abortion is a no go and after what happened with Quinn and Puck last year I don't feel comfortable with adoption either. so there's only one option left. Kurt Hummel is going to be a teenaged single father because I know one things for sure, I can't tell Blaine.


End file.
